DigiPoke Wild West
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Guilmon and Pikachu were ex-outlaws on the run from the evil Mewtwo and Impmon. However, they now must protect a peaceful village from the outlaws and win the hearts of Renamon and Lucario. Many couples inside.
1. Chapter 1

DigiPoke Wild West:

A/N: A new crossover section is open now eh? Well, I suppose I could give this a try. Anyway, this is a cowboy-like story. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: Two western heroes:

In a dry desert area, there were no souls to be seen. The sun was setting hot on the orange scalped mountain lands. Cactuses were seen on this digital world wasteland as it was near sunrise.

Two horses were seen galloping across this land suddenly as they ran through the west making a huge cloud of dust behind them. On them were two creatures dressed like cowboys: One red dinosaur Digimon, one yellow electric mouse Pokémon.

The red dinosaur has bat like ears and has black symbols above his nostrils and has yellow eyes. He also has black stripes on his arms. He is wearing a brown cowboy hat with a feather in it, a brown sleeveless jacket, a yellow shirt and blue jeans and buckled boots with little wheals on the back of his boots. His name is Guilmon Matsuki.

His mouse companion has an electric bolt tail, pointy ears with black fur on the tip of each ear and red cheeks. He wears an orange cowboy hat, a dark blue jacket, a red shirt, brown jeans and wears the same kind of boots Guilmon wore. His name is Pikachu Ketchum.

They were galloping along the desert laughing as if they were racing. Guilmon turned to his side and pulled the reigns for the horse to stop. Pikachu noticed and goes back.

Down below was a carriage with horses with some Gazimon and a Meowth pointing their guns at a cat like digimon who wears a purple dress and a lizard pokemon who has a flame on his tail.

"Look like we got a hold-up there, partner" Pikachu said.

Guilmon put a tooth-pick in his mouth "Typical outlaws. Just give them the old one two."

He pulled out his pistol as Pikachu did the same. They aimed it at the Gazimon. They fired and the Gazimon fell. Meowth looked up and saw them.

"They have backup!" Meowth cried as Guilmon and Pikachu galloped down the hill to get to them. "Fire!"

The Gazimon turned their attentions to them as they fired their guns but Guilmon and Pikachu ducked under them and Guilmon fired his bullet and shot the remaining Gazimon while Pikachu shot Meowth's gun out of his hand.

"Grr. No choice. Retreat for now!" Meowth called. The villains got back onto their horses and galloped away.

Both hostages sighed in relief. They are safe for now. Guilmon and Pikachu got off their horses and walked towards them.

"You OK, madam and sir?" Pikachu said as he took off his hat, bowed and put it back on again. Guilmon did the same.

"Oh, we're OK" the cat said "Thank you for saving us. I'm Gatomon Kamiya and this is my friend, Charmander Kazama."

"Thanks. But I remember you two" Charmander said as they gazed at Guilmon and Pikachu's faces. "Aren't you two the greatest outlaws from Mewtwo and Impmon's group, the evilest outlaws that lived on this land?"

"EX-Outlaws if you like" Guilmon said as he spit his toothpick out "we used to be outlaws but then we saw Mewtwo and Impmon scheming to take over the west, we betrayed them. And what more, take a good look at this." He pulled out a crystal necklace out of his shirt.

"That's the…" Charmander and Gatomon gasped.

"This necklace was my grandfather's" Guilmon said "he's given it to me before he was killed by Impmon. I didn't know it at the time, but when I saw Impmon got his claws on it, I stole it back and I am keeping it as a mentor to my grandfather."

"I didn't know it as well but Mewtwo has murdered my parents" Pikachu said as he held up a yellow feather from his pocket "this lucky feather is everything I had left to remember them."

"How did you betray them?" Charmander asked "All you did is stole back what's rightful yours."

"Oh, we did destroy their base" Guilmon said, putting his necklace away.

"Wow!" Gatomon said "but do you know they will be after you?"

"Oh they have no idea where we are right now" Pikachu smirked.

"Wow. You should come to our village. It's about 300km South" Gatomon said pointing to the direction "Anyway, we have to get going. My big brother Agumon would kill me if I was late." She climbed back on the carriage.

"Yeah, and my girlfriend Treecko would be worried about me" Charmander said as he climbed on the rider's seat and grabbed the reigns. "You should come too."

"Yeah. We might" Pikachu said "we've been galloping for a while now. Our horses could use a drink."

"Sure thing, partner. We'll be there. Go on ahead. We'll catch up" Guilmon said.

"Thanks, buddy. Hiya!" Charmander said as he get the horses moving leading the carriage away to the distance.

"300km south, huh?" Guilmon said as he got onto his horse. "Pikachu, let's get over there shall we?"

"Howdy, Guilmon" Pikachu said as he got onto his horse "This could prove interesting."

They galloped to where the carriage once left and followed their tracks.

After a while of travelling, they came to a quiet village while looking over the outskirts. It was small but peaceful. Digimon and Pokemon are seen gathering around, shopping.

"Is this it?" Pikachu asked.

Guilmon spotted Charmander's carriage. "Yep. This is it. Giddy-Up, yah!" Guilmon called to his horse as he and Pikachu galloped off towards the village.

Meanwhile, down at the village, Gatomon was sitting next to his older brother Agumon, who wear cowboy clothes and was leaning against the post.

"Mewtwo and Impmon's goons attacked you and Charmander yet again?" Agumon asked "I don't like the idea of you running off to get mother back."

"I'm sorry big brother, but me and Charmander got rescued at the last minute. Nothing was stolen and I am fine" Gatomon said.

"Rescued?" Agumon asked as Guilmon and Pikachu stride in towards them.

"That would be us" Guilmon said causing Agumon to spin around.

"Oh hi guys. You made it after all!" Gatomon smiled.

"Hey, aren't you two…?"

"EX-Outlaws to Mewtwo and Impmon. Don't work for them anymore" Pikachu said.

"That's good because I heard that Impmon and Mewtwo put a huge price on your heads" Agumon said "so watch your tails."

"Don't worry, Mr Kamiya" Guilmon said "and you watch your tail as well."

"GATOMON!" came a voice. Gatomon turned and see Patamon Takashi, her boyfriend, wearing cowboy clothes and a green hat running towards her. "I heard that you were attacked, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Patamon" Gatomon said as she hugged Patamon "it's these two who helped us escape."

"Thank you for saving my girlfriend" Patamon said to Guilmon and Pikachu as they got off their horses and tied the reins to some posts and get them to a drinking barrel for their horses to drink "without Gatomon, I don't know what would happen."

"No problem" Guilmon said as he lay on the post. "I wouldn't let a loser like Meowth step in our way."

"That Meowth, what a loser" Pikachu sniggered as he remembered him kicking that cat's butt all the time while working with Mewtwo and Impmon. "He's pathetic."

"Charmander is waiting for you guys in that pub. Her girlfriend Treecko works there" Gatomon said as she pointed to a pub opposite them.

"Thanks friend" Pikachu said "we could go for a drink."

"Let's hit it" Guilmon said as he walked to the pub, Pikachu following close.

Meanwhile, in a dark corner of the mountains, Meowth was pleading to Impmon, who was threatening to kill him as Mewtwo just sat on a rock, lilting a cigarette.

"WAIT! Wait, Impmon! Don't kill me!"

"You had failed to captured Kamiya's sister!" Impmon snarled "How could you let her get away again?"

"But Matsuki and Ketchum helped them out, those traitors!" Meowth pleaded.

Mewtwo overheard "Guilmon and Pikachu helped them out?"

"Yes!"

Impmon clenched his fist. "That arrogant traitor! Destroying our base and getting away with this! They don't know the fear of us, the evilest outlaws of the west!"

Mewtwo looked at the wanted posters of Pikachu and Guilmon and picked up some darts.

"Don't worry. Once we find out where they are, we shall get our revenge on those traitors once and for all!" Mewtwo said as he tossed the darts hitting the posters.

To be continued…

A/N: We will meet Guilmon and Pikachu's new found lovers in the next chapter so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone. Red Dwarf and Dissidia got me busy. Anyway, here is the second chapter to this story.

Chapter 2: Guilmon and Pikachu meet Renamon and Lucario:

The pub was filled with digimon and pokemon drinking. Charmander is getting his arm bandaged when he was shot by Meowth before Guilmon and Pikachu arrive. His girlfriend Treecko, who wears a red and white chequered shirt, which is tied up to her stomach and a mini skirt, bandaged it while their and Gatomon, Agumon and Patamon's other friends, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Buziel, Veemon, AquaVeemon and Biyomon watched.

"Charmander, you really frightened me this time" Treecko said as she finished.

"It was lucky those two came along or we wouldn't have make it" Charmander smiled.

"What two?" asked Veemon.

At this point, Guilmon and Pikachu pushed the siding doors open and stepped in making clickly-click sounds as they stepped onto the wooden floorboards. Everyone watched in surprise as they entered. Charmander smiled as everyone looked shocked as these two strangers enter the room.

"Hey you two, over here!"

"Whoa. Aren't those two…?" Biyomon asked as Pikachu and Guilmon approached them.

"Guilmon and Pikachu" Treecko gasped "Mewtwo and Impmon's fearless outlaws. I don't want any trouble."

"Don't worry, we won't get into trouble" Pikachu said. "Nice chick you got there" he said to Charmander.

"Sorry we're late." Guilmon said "Got delayed here and there."

"Wow. You two are cool, but you don't seem as ruthless as before" Bulbasaur said.

"You guys wanna drink?" asked Buziel as she goes behind a counter.

"Sure. Two fizzy drinks please" Pikachu said.

Buziel nodded and gets to work.

"So I heard you betrayed Mewtwo and Impmon. That took guts" Squirtle said.

"Guts have nothing to do with it" Guilmon said. "We have heard they killed Pikachu's parents and my grandfather and it's time we rebelled against them."

Chikorita sniffed something in the air and covered her nostrils. "Oh great. Here comes Hillbilly Croagunk."

Croagunk chuckles as he came in and has flies flying around him. "Greetings, younglings. I'll be Hillbilly Croagunk, one of the greatest hillbilly in time." He spat near Guilmon's and Pikachu's feet.

"Nice to meet you, old man" Pikachu said.

"Howdy-do" Guilmon said.

"Why you two are once outlaws but rumoured has it that you two became great heroes afterwards. Well, I'd be off to get some gold now. Alley-oops" Croagunk said as he walked out of the pub.

As he left, Agumon, Gatomon and Patamon walks in.

"Hey, Aguy!" Biyomon waved.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" Agumon said as he rejoined his girlfriend.

"Well, you're right on time. I heard that a barley brawl is about to occur starting in 3, 2, 1…" Squirtle began.

"HEY!" An Leomon yelled as he rose from his feet after playing a poker game with Ogremon "You cheated on that!"

"Why cry me a river!" Ogremon taunted.

"And maybe I will!" snarled Dakrai who punched him in the face.

Then all the members in the pub started fighting. Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Buziel, Chikorita, Biyomon, AquaVeemon and Gatomon all hid behind the counter. However, Guilmon and Pikachu paid no notice. They were too busy enjoying their drinks.

"Hey, you creeps!" An enraged Koffing called when he saw Guilmon and Pikachu taking no notice "how do you feel like a smog on your eyes!"

"May I borrow that cash register?" Pikachu asked Buziel. When she nodded in agreement, he picked it up and threw it knocking Koffing out.

"Come on. We might as well wrap this up" Guilmon said, bored.

Guilmon and Pikachu silently walked in and knock out every digimon and pokemon in the brawl with just one blows. As soon as it died down, the others looked shocked as Guilmon and Pikachu retake their seats.

"Now then, where were we?" Guilmon said.

"I believe this belongs to you" Pikachu said as he put the cash register back where it was before.

"Wow. You guys are brilliant fighters. No wonder you were with Impmon and Mewtwo before." Patamon said.

"Opps. I almost forgot. Time to make their appearance" Veemon gasped as he got out of his hiding place and goes over to a piano.

"Who's appearance?"

"Since you knocked out all of the people, now they won't feel embarrassed about dancing" Buziel giggled.

Agumon and Charmander opened the curtains and two figures appeared behind them. One is a female fox digimon who has pointy ears with white tipped ears and hands. She wears a blue dress and wears a headband with a huge fluffy feather on the back of it. Her tail has a bow on it.

Next to her is a jackal female blue pokemon. She has a black x cross mask over her face and has huge black extra ears on the back of her head. She has a yellow furred chest but it was covered by a green dress. Her blue tail also has a bow on it.

The yellow fox turned around and posed sexually. "Hi, I am Renamon Nonaka."

"And I'm Lucario Waterflower" the jackal said as she turned and posed as well.

Guilmon and Pikachu couldn't't held but blush as their hid their faces by hiding behind the tip of their hats.

"Wow" Lucario saw all the defeated Pokemon and Digimon "did you guys do all of this?"

"Nope" Chikorita said as she turned to Guilmon and Pikachu. "It was these guys, by ease."

Renamon and Lucario spots Guilmon and Pikachu who is still hiding their faces behind that hats to stop the blushing. They stepped off the stage and looked at them.

"Are you two… outlaws of Mewtwo and Impmon, and the murderous assassins working for them?" Renamon asked.

"That's old story!" Guilmon said as he finished blushing and put their hats on their heads "we're nothing to them now."

"Oh…" Renamon could tell the anger in Guilmon's eyes as Impmon did something harmful to him.

Pikachu put his hat on and turned to Guilmon.

"Screw this. Let's rest here and then leave this place" Pikachu said "we're not welcomed here."

As they were about to walk out of the building…

"Wait!" Lucario called.

They did stop by the door and turned back.

"We're not blaming you. Not at all. Sorry if we did accuse you" Lucario said.

"You're always welcome here" Renamon said "just don't hate us all, OK?"

"Yeah, so stop being angry and calm down" Veemon called.

Guilmon and Pikachu just remain silent, but they nodded in agreement.

"Plus, I think you two are cute" Renamon and Lucario said.

Guilmon and Pikachu blushed madly again. NOW they know they have to leave so they wouldn't notice, but they did leave a remark behind.

"And you two are beautiful" they said as they left.

Now Renamon and Lucario were blushing by that comment.

To be continued…

A/N: Next week, that loser Meowth tries to sneak into the village, but Guilmon and Pikachu takes care of him. Stayed tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. Been busy of late. OH! I almost forgot. MetallicSprite, if you're reading this, I am preparing to give you one last chance. Stop calling me sick names, aplogise to my friends who you insulted and agree with me that there are other people more better than you and me. If you do those things, I might add you as a friend. Anyway, I am suprised that this story is good on crossover fics. Anyway, here is the next chapter featuring Guilmon and Pikachu against the patheic Pokemon of all, Meowth. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: A pathetic spy:

"Tell me we did not say that to them!" Pikachu said very embarrassed as he and Guilmon were in a room for the night, thinking of the words they said to Renamon and Lucario.

"Freaky, isn't it" Guilmon said also blushing "we called them beautiful. And we're once outlaws on the run from our own evil bosses."

"Well, we had to admit. They are beautiful." Pikachu said.

Guilmon nodded and then hears a horse whine. He looked out of the window and see Meowth getting off his horse. "Well, look what the cat brought out."

Meowth looked around the village in search of finding the traitors Guilmon and Pikachu. Pikachu spots him too.

"What does that low classed outlaw want?" Pikachu asked.

"Searching for us to report back to Mewtwo and Impmon. Like we let him" Guilmon said and they walked out of the room.

Meowth leaps onto one of the roof and starts searching for them. Meanwhile, Agumon and Biyomon saw them and hid.

"That's one of Mewtwo's outlaws. What is he doing here?" asked Biyomon.

"Searching for Guilmon and Pikachu no doubt. Remember, they are one of the outlaws" Agumon said.

"Hello, Meowth. Looking for someone?" a voice came from behind Meowth. Meowth turns to see Pikachu leaning against a chimney.

"YOU! You little traitor! Mewtwo and Impmon will have your heads for this when I capture you and your partner!" Meowth snarled.

"Really? Cause at that level, you won't be able to touch me" Pikachu said.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Meowth shouted angrily.

Pikachu waved his tail "I can beat you with one hit with my tail."

"Cocky little mouse! I am Impmon and Mewtwo's now favourite outlaw!" Meowth ran towards Pikachu as he readies his claws ready to slash. But then Guilmon steps in and punched Meowth's gut making him cough out blood.

"You forgot that we are a tag team. Even if was 2 against 1, you wouldn't stand a chance. Mistake Number 1" Guilmon said as Meowth stumbled back.

"How dare you make a mockery out of me. I'll kill you both!" Meowth charged forward again to attack. Guilmon takes out his gun and fired at Meowth's leg causing him to topple over.

"And here mistake number 2. Your opponents have weapons" Guilmon said "psychical attacks cannot win alone."

Meowth takes out his gun to fire but Pikachu shot the gun out of his hand.

"And your opponent can be very skilful and quick with both power and weapons. Mistake number 3" Pikachu said.

"And now you have 3 mistakes, you are out of the game" Guilmon said as he grabbed Meowth's tail and swings him over his head and then threw him in the sky. "You know what to do, Pikachu."

Pikachu send a thunder bolt on Meowth and send the pathetic villain flying over the mountain side.

"And tell Mewtwo and Impmon that if they want us, they could come get us themselves!" Guilmon said.

Pikachu turned to Guilmon "if they do, we cannot risk this village in danger. It might be wise that in the morning, we take ride again."

"Good plan" Guilmon said. He noticed Agumon and Biyomon watching them in surprise and shock "Don't worry. We'll leave tomorrow morning!" He called as he walked off to his room following Pikachu.

"Wow!" Biyomon was impressed.

"That was a damn good show. Maybe they had turned to the good side after all" Agumon smiled.

In the desert wastelands, Meowth was seen madly injured and knocked out. Mewtwo and Impmon came over and look at the direction where they came from.

"Pikachu did this. No doubt Meowth got injured by a lighting struck" Mewtwo said.

"Let's ride to where Meowth just flew from" Impmon said.

Next morning…

"You're leaving already?" Gatomon asked as her and her friends watch as Guilmon and Pikachu mount on their horses.

"We have to. We might put you all into great danger" Guilmon said "you might leave too. Mewtwo and Impmon might come here."

"I see…" Charmander said. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"But where would you go?" Treecko asked.

"We know a wise old Pokémon who might be able to help us" Pikachu said "we're must be on our way."

"You can come back here anytime" Veemon welcomed.

The two ex-outlaws nodded and were about to make their way out until…

"Guilmon! Wait!"

"Pikachu, wait a second!"

Guilmon and Pikachu turned to Renamon and Lucario as they walked up to them.

"Just be careful out there, OK?" Lucario asked.

"And please come visit us anytime" Renamon said.

"We will, madam" Pikachu said.

"And we promise" Guilmon said answering Renamon's question.

With one final farewell, the two heroes galloped off towards the old rocky lands land.

While they left, just outside the village, Mewtwo and Impmon watched them leave.

"They're getting away!" Impmon called "let's go after them!"

"No, Impmon! Wait!" Mewtwo said causing Impmon to stop. Mewtwo noticed Guilmon and Pikachu talking to Renamon and Lucario just now "I have a better idea to grab their attention."

To be continued…

A/N: Uh oh. Mewtwo and Impmon have plans for the village. What are they up to? And where are Guilmon and Pikachu heading to? Stayed tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had been delayed of wait cause of well, certain things. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4: The bandits arrive:

After Guilmon and Pikachu had left, the village went on in their entire lives to normal but some people, like Agumon, Patamon, Veemon, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, their lovers, as of course, Renamon and Lucario still thinks that Guilmon and Pikachu would stay.

However Patamon spotted something coming towards the town. He used his binoculars and see.

"What can you see?" Charmander asked.

Patamon put down in binoculars in utter fear.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Gatomon asked worried.

"I… I… M… M…" Patamon stammered.

"Spill it out" Veemon encouraged.

"IMPMON AND MEWTWO ARE COMING!!!!" Patamon cried.

The whole town gasped.

"Impmon and Mewtwo are here?!" Treecko gasped in horror.

"They must have come for Guilmon and Pikachu!" Buziel gasped.

"We must hide so they won't see us!" Agumon said as he and the boys hid in their home and the girls ran to their pub.

The boys peeped out to see Mewtwo and Impmon stopping in the village. They looked around the what-to-seem deserted village.

"So, Mewtwo. What is the plan?" Impmon asked.

Mewtwo closed his eyes and used his psychic powers to scan the village. Then he opened his eyes and pointed to the pub where the girls are hiding. He used two fingers to point to the pub to Impmon.

"That one!" he said.

Impmon nodded and he and Mewtwo get off their horses and entered the pub. The boys gasped in horror as gun fire was heard and girls screaming.

"TREECKO!" Charmander was about to go in after them but Squirtle and Bulbasaur held him back. Patamon was about to go in to rescue Gatomon but Agumon and Veemon stopped him.

Suddenly Impmon and Mewtwo came out of the pub and tossed Renamon and Lucario onto the dirt ground. Renamon and Lucario slowly rise but Mewtwo slammed his huge tail onto Lucario pinning her down on her front and Impmon grabbed Renamon's head and pulls her up. Both girls scream in agony.

"Perfect. These two are the ones who are with those traitors alright" Mewtwo sneered.

"Let's take them back to our new headquarters here, strip them and get some answers from them" Impmon grinned.

As Mewtwo and Impmon dragged Lucario and Renamon away, the boys made their way to the pub and rushed to their loved ones, who were injured on the ground.

"Gatomon, are you alright?" Patamon asked in worry.

"I'm OK, but those two villains got Renamon and Lucario" Gatomon said as she and the girls slowly get up.

"Who knows what evil they planned for them?" Chikorita said.

"They must be planning to use them as bait for Guilmon and Pikachu" Veemon said "I must get going."

"Veemon, where are you going?" AquaVeemon called.

"To go and find Guilmon and Pikachu. We need their help if we going to defeat these two villains!" Veemon said.

"Good idea. Take my horse" Agumon said "we'll heal our lovers and wait for their return. Good luck."

Veemon nodded and gets onto his horse and galloped off to the same direction Guilmon and Pikachu were heading.

Behind the shadows, Darkrai, one of Mewtwo's henchmen saw them leave and rushed to a secret tunnel in the village. Mewtwo was there with his news.

"I saw a Veemon galloping off to where Guilmon and Pikachu are. Is this a part of your plan?" Darkrai asked.

"It is indeed. Go after them and hold them long enough to get everything in plan" Mewtwo said.

Darkrai bowed and ran off after Veemon. Mewtwo entered the cave to see Impmon there. Tied to some chairs and gagged with cloth around their mouths, Renamon and Lucario struggled to get free but couldn't. Their clothes are ripped into bras and loincloths.

"So when do we get our revenge?" Impmon asked.

"Later. But now, we need to think what to do with these two" Mewtwo said as he looked into Lucario's terrified eyes.

"I say kill them" Impmon said. Renamon looked at him in terror.

"No. We want them alive and use them as bait for those traitors" Mewtwo said. He kept thinking. "I know… Impmon, I know what we're going to do with them."

Veemon's horse galloped as fast as it could across the desert and Veemon is holding on to dear life.

"Hope I can find Guilmon and Pikachu soon. Renamon and Lucario's lives could depend on it. YA!" And he galloped further.

He has no idea that Darkrai was galloping after him.

To be continued…

A/N: Next time we see what Guilmon and Pikachu are up to. So, stayed tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. That was quick. Updated this chapter quickly than I expected. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5: Escape from Darkrai:

Outside an Indian tribe, Pikachu and Guilmon got off their horses and walked quietly into the tribe. A lot of legendary Pokémon were seen around the campfire as Zudomon, their chef, was mediating in front of the fire. He opened his eyes when he sees Guilmon and Pikachu enter.

"So, outlaws like you come to our tribe" he said.

"Not to cause trouble" Pikachu said as he and Guilmon sit down.

"For answers" Guilmon said "what would become of us if we keep running away from the people hunting us."

"They will keep haunting you down. There is no place they won't go until they see you two dead" Zudomon said.

"Well, I guess that proves us anything" Guilmon mumbled as he put a toothpick between his mouth.

"Plus, I suggest you return to where you came from right away" Zudomon said.

"The village?" asked Pikachu.

"Indeed. And a friend of yours is coming this way".

Pikachu and Guilmon goes out of the tribe to see Veemon galloping towards them.

"Veemon?" Guilmon asked.

Veemon spots them ahead.

"There they are! WHOA!!!" He pulled the reigns to make him stop in front of them.

"What is the matter, Veemon?" Pikachu asked.

"We got trouble back at the village. Mewtwo and Impmon have taken control over it" Veemon called.

"WHAT?!" Guilmon and Pikachu gasped.

"Are Gatomon and the others alright?" Guilmon asked.

"They're fine as far as I can tell, but Impmon and Mewtwo have kidnapped Renamon and Lucario and held them prisoner!" Veemon called "You must come back."

Zudomon came out of his tribe and look into the distance.

"Oh no! Renamon and Lucario are captured? Pikachu, let's head back and help them!" Guilmon called.

"Wait. Young Veemon, it seemed that you had been followed" Zudomon said.

"What? But when I turned back to see, there was no one following me" Veemon said.

"Darkrai" Pikachu knew what Zudomon meant "he stays in the shadows so he won't see him. Mewtwo must have sent him to find us."

"And Darkrai is good with nightmares and darkness. Even we might be out of our league with this guy" Guilmon said.

"Then you leave Darkrai to my champion, Lugia" Zudomon said as Lugia came out.

"Are you sure?" Pikachu asked.

"Don't worry. I know how to deal with nightmares and darkness" Lugia said. "You guys hide in those mountains and when I was fighting him, make a break for it."

Guilmon, Pikachu and Veemon nodded and mounted on their horses and hid behind the rocks.

At that point, Darkrai galloped in. He did not see the 3 hiding heroes but he did see Lugia waiting for him. Darkrai got off his horse and walked up to him.

"Hey you. I am looking for 2 traitors and a blue aqua digimon. Do you know where I can find them?" Darkrai said.

"I will never speak to someone as dark and twisted as you!" Darkrai snapped. Lugia crossed his arms.

"You shall never know of their locations" Lugia said.

As Darkrai tries to get some information, Guilmon, Pikachu and Veemon slipped out of their hiding place and galloped away. Hearing their horses' footsteps, Darkrai saw them leave.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE YOU THREE!" Darkrai was about to go after them until Lugia used his wind bullet and shot Darkrai's horse dead.

"I will not allow you to go on, without defeating me" Lugia said.

"You made a huge mistake, dragon" Darkrai snarled.

Guilmon, Pikachu and Veemon successfully got away from Darkrai and galloped back to the village in top speed.

"I hope Lugia and Zudomon can handle Darkrai" Veemon said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them. They are legendary Pokémon and Digimon after all" Pikachu said.

"I think Darkrai would have a problem by not underestimate them" Guilmon said "Veemon, what are Mewtwo and Impmon plan to do with the village?"

"I don't know but they are planning to do horrible things to Renamon and Lucario, I know" Veemon said.

"We made a promise to them for us to come back to them" Pikachu said "now it's time we returned the favour."

"We got to get back to the village and fast. YA!" Guilmon said as they continuing riding back to the village.

Darkrai was about to reach for his gun as Lugia readied his bow and arrow and aimed.

"Draw!" Darkrai was about to fire until Lugia got to there first and shot Darkrai with a light arrow. "GAAAAHHHH!!! Impossible! What sort of arrow is this?"

"The light arrow, made by us, legendary Pokémon and Digimon" Lugia said "this arrow destroys the darkness within you."

"DAMN YOU! DAAAAMMMNNN YOUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Darkrai cried as he exploded in a gust of light. After it died down, Lugia and Zudomon saw Darkrai lying on the ground, dead.

"Very good, my champion."

"Thank you. I hope we gave Guilmon and Pikachu enough time to get back to the village." Lugia said.

"We gave them plenty of time. Now all we do, is wait" Zudomon said.

To be continued…

A/N: Now Guilmon, Pikachu and Veemon returned to the village, they were about to discover what the villain's plot is. So stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay again folks. Anyway, here is the next chapter which will reveal what Mewtwo and Impmon planned to do with the damsels.

Chapter 6: Plot revealed:

"We're almost there!" Veemon called as he, Guilmon and Pikachu were just near the village. They suddenly trotted backwards and stare at the many holes in the ground. "Hillbilly Croagunk. What the heck are you doing?" Veemon asked.

Croagunk came out of one of the holes. "Why, I smell gold in this area and me is going to find it."

"…… Gold in the middle of nowhere and near the village?" Pikachu asked curiously.

"Yep, son. Soon to get some soon".

The 3 stood silent in confusion. The horses look confused too. Guilmon and Pikachu as well as their horses, stare a glance to each other and back to Croagunk.

"Oooooooooookay?" Guilmon said "we'll be on our way now, OK?"

They galloped off back to the village and saw Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon, AquaVeemon, Charmander, Treecko, Buziel, Squirtle, Chikorita and Bulbasaur waving for their arrival. As soon as the 3 caught up to them, Veemon got off Agumon's horse and was tackled by AquaVeemon.

"Veemon, you did it! I was so worried!" AquaVeemon sobbed as she hugged him tight.

"AquaVeemon… can't… breathe!" Veemon choked.

"Guilmon, Pikachu. It's great to have you back. We got trouble!" Charmander said as Guilmon and Pikachu got off their horses.

"We came here as quickly as we could. So what's up? Mewtwo and Impmon have the town hold hostage?" Guilmon asked.

"Yes. And what's more worse, we just learnt that Mewtwo has trapped Lucario in a cave filled with explosive and sealed the exit" Treecko cried.

"WHAT? That's terrible. Where is this cave?" Pikachu asked.

"Over there. If we leave now, we might save her before the cave explodes!" Buziel said.

"Follow us!" Squirtle said as he and the other Pokémon lead Pikachu to a different place.

Meanwhile, a gunshot was heard.

"What was that?" Biyomon asked.

"It came from the sheriff's place!" Patamon called.

They all ran to Sheriff Leomon's place only to find the sheriff dead.

"No…" Gatomon said as he sees him.

Guilmon look shocked but then turn stern and turns to see Impmon leaning against the post.

"Impmon…"

"Long time no see, Guilmon. I'm surprised you see remember me all those years" Impmon smirked.

"What do you want, you traitor?" Guilmon asked.

"Me? A traitor? You're the one who betrayed us and destroyed our base" Impmon reminded him.

"But you're the one who killed my grandfather not too long ago" Guilmon mentioned "and your partner has killed Pikachu's parents."

"True, true. Sorry about your sheriff. He was trying to stop us" Impmon said "but we were only interested in finding you and your partner. Well done for making it this far."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO RENAMON?!" Agumon shouted. Guilmon snarled at the thought of her in danger.

"Oh her?" Impmon grinned. "A little game against time. While you were standing here, I tied Renamon to a rail track."

"A RAIL TRACK?!" Guilmon shouted.

"Yes. And soon, in about 2 hours, she will be run over by a train while is run by one of our outlaws. Also, I hope your partner gets to that Lucario in time cause before it explodes with her inside."

"YOU MONSTER!" Veemon snapped.

Guilmon grasped his fist and then whistled to his horse. His horse galloped over to where he is and Guilmon gets on.

"After I rescue Renamon, I'll make sure you and Mewtwo don't see the light of day!" Guilmon snarled.

"Really, huh? If you do rescue them, we call for a showdown stand off, guns only, no powers" Impmon said. "I guess Mewtwo and I wanted to go easy on you since you did work for us once."

"Fine. We'll be there. What time?"

"By Sundown."

Guilmon nodded. He turned to Agumon and Patamon.

"See if you two can stop that train!" Guilmon said "I'll go and find Renamon."

"OK. The rest of you guys, get the girls to safety and go help Pikachu!" Agumon said to Veemon.

"Gotcha." Veemon said.

Guilmon galloped off to the way of the railway as Agumon and Veemon goes to the station and grab hold of the runaway train as the others ran to help Pikachu.

To be continued…

A/N: Can Guilmon and Pikachu rescue Renamon and Lucario? Stayed tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I still have to do the scenes for my youtube series. If you're renaguil and pikacario fans, then see my series, Dissidia 1 and 2 Anime and Video Game Crossover. Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 7: Saving Lucario and Renamon:

Pikachu and the others got to the cave and tries to move away the blockage but it was no use. Pikachu managed to break a hole and shot into it.

"Lucario! Are you OK?!"

"Pikachu, is that you?!"

"Yes it's me. Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine but the bombs are about to explode. Help me!"

"Don't panic. We'll think of something!" Pikachu called.

"OK, everyone. Think" Bulbasaur said.

They all thought for a while. Just then, Veemon, Biyomon, AquaVeemon and Gatomon rushed in.

"Guys!"

"We got bad news!" Veemon said "Impmon killed the sheriff and we found out that Renamon was trapped on a train. Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon are off to rescue her."

"And Impmon called you out, Pikachu. A shoot out showdown by sundown" Gatomon said.

"Right. I'll be there. But first, we need to get Lucario out of this cave and fast!" Pikachu said.

"I have an idea." Charmander said. "These rocks are weak against water. I know so since we fought that Golem. Squirtle, Buziel, use your water gun on the rocks to make them wet and then Agumon and I will use FlameThrower and Pepper Breath to destroy it."

"Good idea! Lucario, you might as well stand back!" Treecko called.

"OK."

"Ready darling?" Buziel asked as she and Squirtle get ready.

"Ready. Water Gun!"

Both spot water out of their mouth and hit the rocks and splashed them all over until they all wait.

"Flamethrower!"

"Pepper Breath!"

Both flame and fire ball hit the centre of the rock and it formed a small crater.

"It didn't work." Chikorita said.

"Yes it did. It's time to finish it off with a Thunder Bolt!" Pikachu said.

Pikachu send a lighting bolt and destroyed the crater. There was a huge hole in the wall. Lucario peered out.

"Lucario!" Pikachu ran to her and reached his hand. "Take my hand! Hurry before the explosive explodes."

Lucario nodded and grabbed his hand and she climbed out of the hole. Pikachu and Lucario moved out of the way as Bulbasaur used razor leaf to cut a huge slab of the mountain to make it drop and covered the hole. Inside the blockage the bombs exploded and everyone ducked for cover as the rocks were scattered above them and around them.

As soon as it died down, Pikachu looked down and see he has protected Lucario from the blast. Lucario opened her eyes and looked into Pikachu's deep black eyes.

"Pikachu, you saved me" she said. Pikachu smiled back. "You came back as you promised."

"Lucario… I am sorry I've almost got you killed." Pikachu said "I promise. I won't let Mewtwo get his filthy hands on you again."

Lucario smiled. Before Pikachu could speak again, Lucario pressed her lips onto Pikachu's lips. Pikachu was shocked but he accepted the kiss.

After they broke the kiss, Pikachu finally understood love. And he found it inside Lucario. But there is one more thing he had to do.

"Let's regroup with Guilmon and get ready for our final battle with Mewtwo and Impmon. Lucario, will you wait for me back at the inn?"

"Promise me you'll win" Lucario said.

Pikachu smiled "I promise."

Meanwhile, Agumon and Patamon were on the tree by the railtrack. They saw the runaway train approaching at fast speed.

"OK, Patamon. When I say now, we jump onto the train."

"At that speed? We'll be killed."

"We have to… otherwise Renamon will be killed. And we be facing Guilmon's wrath. OK. NOW!!"

They both jump onto the train just right on time and get into the driver's booth. They saw there was no driver.

"Find the brakes!" Patamon called as he pulled the lever to make it stop.

Guilmon meanwhile has found Renamon tied to the railrack, struggling to get freed. He leaps down besides her.

"Renamon!" he called.

"Guilmon! You came back! Help! The train's coming!" Renamon cried.

"Hold on. I'll try and free you through this rope" Guilmon said as he tries to untie the rope.

Then he heard the train coming. Time is running out.

Patamon pulled hard on the lever but it wouldn't stop. Agumon grabbed hold of the wheel and tries to turn it but it doesn't work.

"They gonna be hit. Jump off!" Agumon called as he and Patamon fell off the train and onto the ground.

Guilmon was having trouble with the knots.

"Guilmon, hurry!" Renamon panicked.

"Aw, screw the knots" Guilmon said "Guess I use the easy way."

He used his claws and cut all the rope off. He grabbed Renamon and jump aside of the track as the train almost ran them over.

Guilmon and Renamon looked up to see they had survived the train incident. Renamon sighed in relief and hugged Guilmon. Guilmon just blushed.

"That was close. Are you OK, Renamon?" Guilmon asked.

"I'm OK. Thank you for rescuing me. I knew you'll come back. I know it!" Renamon smiled as she wept.

"Hey, I cannot let you killed. I will not allow Impmon to get away with this. I'm sorry that I… mmph!"

Before he could finish, Renamon pressed her lips onto Guilmon's lips in a deep kiss. Guilmon was shocked but then he returned it. He now felt something new in his life: Love.

"Get a room, you two."

The two broke the kiss to see Agumon and Patamon there chuckling. Guilmon then looked into the sky.

"Almost sundown…" he said. He and Renamon get up. "Renamon, go back to the inn. Lucario should be there by now. It's time Pikachu and I put an end to Mewtwo and Impmon."

"Guilmon, you be careful ok? I don't want to lose you" Renamon said.

Guilmon smiled at her. "That's a promise I won't break."

Renamon smiled warmly as they headed back to the village.

To be continued…

A/N: Good. Renamon and Lucario are saved. Now Guilmon and Pikachu must face Mewtwo and Impmon to a final duel using the old classic gun shot western theme. Anyway, see ya soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. The final battle is about to start. Personally, it is just a old western stand off showdown, nothing speical, I mean, we are talking about wild west stories here. Anyway, after this, it's LOC3. One more chapter to go. So please enjoy.

Chapter 8: The final stand off:

The village has become deserted as everyone hid in the buildings or barrels to wait for the final showdown between once allies, now turned enemies face off with one final stand off with each other.

Inside the pub, Guilmon and Pikachu placed some bullets in their guns and placed them in their holders. They put their hats and jackets on and looked up with stern looks on their faces.

They turned back to see Renamon and Lucario looking at them in worry. They both smiled and tip their hats to make sure they would be OK. Then they stepped out of the saloon and stood by the side waiting.

Agumon, Charmander, Biyomon, Treecko, Squirtle, Buziel, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, AquaVeemon, Bulbasaur and Chikorita watched on the sidelines as the two ex-outlaws walked out. Renamon and Lucario looked out of the window.

Then, the sound of footsteps was heard on the dusty floor. Pikachu looked up first and looked to his right. Guilmon does the same too.

"They're here" Charmander whispered.

Mewtwo and Impmon arrived at the opposite side of the town and looked up. Guilmon and Pikachu walked from their places and stood far in front of them. The time of battle is almost near.

Mewtwo's tail swifted to both sides as seeing Pikachu facing him and Impmon clenched his fist as Guilmon oppose him.

Guilmon's glare did not leave Impmon's face for a minute. He remembered Impmon killing his grandfather as he held his crystal necklace as he glared at Impmon. "This one is for you, Grandpa."

Pikachu held his feather and looked at it and then glared at Mewtwo. He never will forgive Mewtwo for murdering his parents. He put the feather on his hat and looked up. "Mum, dad. This one is for you."

Then at last, Impmon broke the silent.

"So, you two finally showed up. I must say, you done well rescuing those damsels. I have to say, I am impressed."

"However" Mewtwo said "Before we begin, here is our offer. Come back and rejoin us again and all is forgiven or be killed. If you do join us again…"

"And let you kill my parents and Guilmon's grandfather for no reason?!" Pikachu snapped.

"Forget it. We're calling you two out!" Guilmon said "Your days of tyranny are over."

"You know we are the ones who trained you. Well, it's time for the masters to kill the students" Impmon said.

"Even students can surpass the masters, if they wanted to" Pikachu said.

"Enough talk now. Let's end this!" Guilmon said as he and Pikachu get ready.

"Couldn't agree more." Mewtwo replied as he and Impmon get ready.

The fighters slowly take some steps towards each other as a dust wheel came pass them. They took another step forward.

Renamon and Lucario watched Guilmon and Pikachu very closely as they were worried about them as they grasped each other hand for support.

Another step forward. Impmon and Mewtwo was about to go for their guns, plus they have one hand behind their backs. Pikachu and Guilmon know what would happen as they hid one hand behind their backs and the other reaching for their guns.

"Come on, guys" Patamon whispered.

Then Gatomon noticed that Impmon was ready to do a Da Boom and Mewtwo was ready to go Psychic Ball with their hidden hands behind their backs. "Hey, their cheating. They're planning to use their own attacks too."

"It look like Guilmon and Pikachu caught on" Bulbasaur said as he saw Guilmon do a fireball in his hidden back and Pikachu using an electric ball with his hidden hand.

They stopped moving after 8 more steps forwards and they looked like they were ready to fire.

"DRAW!"

Guilmon, Pikachu, Mewtwo and Impmon grabbed their guns and then Mewtwo and Impmon shot their shadow ball and da boom at them as Guilmon and Pikachu threw their Pyro Blast and Electric Ball at them.

The attacks covered the battlefield with dust. Everyone shielded their eyes. And then gun shots were heard. The people watched in horror to see who had shot first.

The dust cleared and the people saw Guilmon and Pikachu raised their guns out. And so are Mewtwo and Impmon. They just stood still like nothing happen. Renamon and Lucario looked in shock.

"C'mon. Who won? Who won?" Buziel muttered.

Their eyes were covered by the shade of their hats. Suddenly, Mewtwo and Impmon collapsed to the ground. As the others gasped, they saw Mewtwo and Impmon laid on the ground as blood ran from their bodies onto the ground.

Guilmon and Pikachu held their arms. Mewtwo and Impmon had shot them in the arms. But they saw Mewtwo and Impmon lying down there, dead. They smiled.

"We told you… we win" Guilmon and Pikachu said in union.

Then they all heard cheering. They all looked up to see the whole townspeople cheering for them. Agumon, Charmander, Biyomon, Treecko, Squirtle, Buziel, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, AquaVeemon, Bulbasaur and Chikorita ran up to them and greeted Guilmon and Pikachu with high-fives and hugs. Guilmon and Pikachu turned to see Renamon and Lucario dashing to them in joy and welcome them into their arms. Renamon and Lucario then pressed their lips on Guilmon's and Pikachu's lips again and they passionate kiss.

Impmon and Mewtwo are no more. The village is safe.

To be concluded…

A/N: Now we have come to the epilogue. I'll try and update it soon. See ya soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait, everyone. This is the final chapter of the wild west story. Next, finish the PikachuXLucario story on SSB and the start of the Legend of Crash 3. So enjoy.

Final Chapter: Farewell till next time:

After a few days silent after the death of Mewtwo and Impmon, the people were once again safe. Since Sheriff Leomon died, people are now looking for a sheriff to look after them. Since Guilmon and Pikachu are the main heroes, they asked them to be their sheriff. But they refused and asked them to hand the sheriff badge over to Patamon.

Patamon gladly accepts and became a new sheriff. Overjoyed that her boyfriend is now a sheriff, Gatomon quickly marries Patamon and now lives with him in the sheriff's house. Agumon was glad that Gatomon was married to Patamon; after all, they are brothers and sisters. Agumon and Biyomon smiled as they held each other hands lovely.

Charmander gets married to Treecko and continue to work in the saloon. Squirtle and Buziel now runs a hotel. Veemon and AquaVeemon went down to their river spot and relaxed there happily. Bulbasaur and Chikorita had begun travelling around the world looking for more adventures to go to.

Patamon looked in the sky. Gatomon knew why.

"I just wished they would stay" Gatomon said.

"I know, but they have places to go to, places to protect. I do hope they come back one day" Patamon said as he shined his new badge.

In the distance, watching the town, Guilmon and Pikachu sat on their horses watching the town for the final time. They have to go and protect some other towns. They were no longer out laws. Now they are rangers of peace.

"Take one look, Pikachu. This is the last time we may see this town" Guilmon said.

"Yeah" Pikachu said. Then he looked behind them. "Lucario, ready to go?"

Lucario walked up to him wearing a cowgirl outfit. Guilmon turned around too and reached out a hand. Renamon, who is also wearing a cowgirl outfit, grabs it. They both wore the same coloured hats as their loves. They wore white shirts which are rolled up above their stomachs and short shorts. They decided to come along with their lovers and when they get to a peaceful town… they will be married as well.

"I sure am ready, Pika-Kun" Lucario grinned.

"See you in the next town, Guilmon" Pikachu grinned and galloped away with Lucario sitting behind Pikachu, holding onto him as they ride off to the distance.

"Is that a challenge?" Guilmon sneered as Renamon sat behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"He sure did. Let's get them, Guil-Chan" Renamon smiled and kissed Guilmon on the lips. Guilmon kissed back and after they break, Guilmon and Renamon smiled.

"Sure thing, Rena-Chan. Hi-Ho, Silver! Awwwaaayyyy!" Guilmon called as they galloped after the Pokémon into the distance.

The End.

A/N: For Lord Pata, I made Patamon as a sheriff cause he loves PataGato. I will do a next digimon story soon so see ya later.


End file.
